


כאב גרון

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	כאב גרון

היא מתעוררת בבוקר יום ראשון עם כאב גרון נורא. הארי זרק פעם משהו על זה שהיא כל הזמן חולה מאז המלחמה – ואולי היא צריכה לראות מרפא – אבל הרמיוני רק משכה בכתפיה. היא יודעת שהגוף שלה מאכל את עצמו באיטיות.

לפעמים נדמה לה שכל העולם מת. שיש איזו חלוקה דיכוטומית ל-לפני ואחרי, ורק היא והארי מסוגלים לראות את קו התפר. אז הם חולקים בית ומיטה, ומדממים ביחד, כמו שני פגרים מתחת לשמש היוקדת. היא אף פעם לא חשבה שכאב יכול להוות דבק חזק כל כך- זה מצחיק, איך שהחיים מלמדים אותך משהו חדש בכל יום (היא אוהבת לצחוק על קלישאות "העולם הישן" שלה. על הרמיוני **שלפני**. אחרת היא תעצום עיניים- תעצור לרגע מול המחשב הנייד, וכשתתעורר רגע לאחר מכן, השנה תהיה שנת תשעים ושש, הרמיוני שוב תהיה בת חמש-עשרה, והכל **יהיה בסדר** ).

הגרון ממשיך להציק לה לאורך הצהריים. היא לא מתלוננת, אבל אצבעותיה רועדות סביב כוס התה, והארי שחוזר הביתה מהעבודה מוצא אותה יושבת בעיניים טרוטות בים של הערות חקר, בוהה לתוך המג. כך שהוא שולח אותה לסמטת דיאגון. הרמיוני לא מרשה לו לטפל בה והארי שונא לראות אנשים סובלים: המעט שהיא יכולה לעשות הוא לקנות לעצמה שיקומון.

ושם היא נתקלת בסנייפ.

היא חושבת שזה כואב (כלומר, "כואב" זה סוג של יופמיזם – זה נחמד, שהיא עדיין נהנית ממילים גדולות. לא שסנייפ ידע להעריך את העובדה שעכשיו היא חופשייה ליהנות מהן בזכות עצמן). לראות את המורה שבו היית מאוהבת מאז צמחו לך שדיים, מפחיד את הלקוחות שנודדים לתוך חנות השיקויים הקטנה שלו. _כואב_ , כי- היא חשבה שסנייפ דגול באיזשהו מובן, ואז חשבה שהוא נבל איום, ובטח לא רצתה לחשוב שהוא נורמלי, ויכול להידרדר למכירת שיקויים (האיש היה גאון. הרמיוני הייתה גאון. היא הייתה אמורה לסיים את התזה המחורבנת שלה ולהיות יותר מ"עיטור הכבוד על שם מרלין, על גבורה והקרבה תחת אש").

היא ניצבת מטרים אחדים מהחנות וזוכרת כיצד דחק אותה אל הקיר (כמה שבועות לאחר סיום המלחמה. חלפו שנים, באמת). אצבעותיה חפרו לתוך האריג השחור של חלוקו, והיא רצתה שיפצע אותה- רצתה לחשוב שהארי וכולם צדקו לגביו (למרות שידעה, באופן רציונאלי, שהם טעו). שפתיה גיששו באפלולית, בחיפוש אחר מענה אילם, אבל סנייפ – ממזר עד הסוף – חייך את חיוכו השמנוני ואמר שלא ישתתף במשחק שלה. סדיסטים לא מכאיבים למזוכיסטים. רק לבני-אדם נורמאליים. 

הרמיוני חוזרת הביתה בידיים ריקות, והארי חולט לה ספל תה. הם לא מדברים על מה שקרה. הם ממעטים לדבר באופן כללי. הארי מחבק אותה כשהיא בוכה אל הכר (הוא שואל מה קרה, אבל הרמיוני יודעת שהוא לא מצפה למענה אמיתי: היא דיברה כל כך הרבה כבת טיפש-עשרה שלא נשארו לה מילים קטנות ומושחזות מספיק לחתוך באמצעותן את הנגע שמעכל אותה). הבכי לא באמת מרוקן את מה שבפנים. אמא שלה נהגה לומר שבכי מטהר, אבל אחר כך הרמיוני רק מרגישה תשושה וטיפשה, ובדיוק-מי-שהייתה-היום-בבוקר.

כאב הגרון נעלם מעצמו.


End file.
